


I just need ice cream and a drinking buddy

by PrincessClemi



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, The 100 Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessClemi/pseuds/PrincessClemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU were Clarke is feeling down and wants to talk with someone and the only one who ends up available is the next-door boy who just moved in... aka Bellamy Blake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just need ice cream and a drinking buddy

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling down and realised that writing was probably the best way to make me feel better... I hope you like it!
> 
> (and on a side note, Octavia and Bellamy aren't related in this story)

Tears were running down her face, she didn't even know why. The week had been hectic, but nothing she couldn't handle. True, she was busy with her studies. Exams were coming the next week, and the more time passed, the less she felt ready. But she had already been there, and she knew it was going to be okay eventually. For tonight, she just needed ice cream and a drinking buddy.

A few years ago, she would have spent the night at her parents' and they would have taken care of her. In the morning, she would have been better. But now they spent most of their time abroad, trying to save the entire world, and this night was no exception. Where were they again? She couldn't remember. Maybe Haiti. Or somewhere in Africa. What mattered in this moment was that they weren't there for her.

Thses exams were freaking her out. It was the final ones. It was her last year at university, finally. She knew she was going to do well, but her heart wouldn't listen. Her feelings wouldn't be rational. Maybe she just needed someone to take care of her a bit. But for tonight, really, ice cream and a drinking buddy would be enough. She needed the hotness of alcohol down her throat, and the cold softness of ice cream to calm down her feelings.

Her cheeks were slowly drying. Really, she wasn't doing well tonight. But sometimes crying heartfully was the only way to make one feel better.

She finally stood up, leaving her couch with regret. She was feeling a little dizzy, but managed to reach the kitchen safely. She opened the freeze, but all she could find was frozen raspberries and ice cubes. She really needed to do something about it. Not a single drop of alcohol in the cupboard. It was definitely not her lucky day.

She crawled back to her couch and went through her contacts list to see who might be her savior. Jasper and Monty were on a date tonight and she didn't want to disturb them. She called Raven, but the girl was on her part-time job and couldn't leave since it was a busy night. How could she forget about that.

Octavia was her last hope. If she was not with her boyfriend. Everyone was having their perfect life with dream jobs or dream boyfriends, and Clarke was just feeling worse and worse. She had never been one to have much friends, but through the years, she had found a close group of people who were almost like family. She knew she could rely on them, but at the same time, she didn't want to be a burden. She didn't want to bother them.

Octavia picked up at the first ring.

_What's wrong dear?_

Her voice sounded worried. Clarke never called, so she knew something must be wrong.

Clarke burst into tears. Again. But she couldn't help it. Suddenly she felt someone cared about her, and somehow it made her cry even more. She needn't say anything, Octavia was already on her way.

_Okay darling, I'm on my way. Will vodka do the thing? Cookie flavored ice-cream is your fave right?_

Clarke sniffed and managed to mumble an unconvinced "yes". She hung up the phone, relieved.

 

 

She was awoken half an hour later by her phone, and that's when she realised she had dozed off. She picked up, her mind still unclear.

_Dear it's me, I'm so sorry. I've been stuck in the traffic for ages, and now some stupid thug bumped into my car and I have to fix it. I'm sorry I won't be able to make it, I'm reuly sorry...._

Suddenly it struck again. She was alone. She cleared her throat and managed to answer Octavia.

_It's okay, O. I'm just going to take some sleep and everything will be alright when I wake up._

Once again, she hung up the phone. And once again she burst into tears. The nap hadn't been of any help after all. She bundled herself in her blanket, and made up her mind that it would be all for the day. If she was to cry herself to sleep, at least she would do it comfortably.

 

 

She had been crying for what seemed like ages when she heard someone knock at her door.  _Octavia actually made it!_ she thought. She didn't bother getting rid off her blanket and without a look at her messed up face, she rised up and opened the door.

Except it was not Octavia. Suddenly, her mouth was dry. Awkward. But the person she was now facing looked as schocked as she did. And damn, he was hot.

_Sorry to disturb..._ He really felt bad, it was obvious. _I'm... ugh... living next door..._

How could she not have noticed him before?

_And I was wondering if, hem, you would like to take a drink with me?_

That was unexpected. And also what she desperately needed tonight.

_I mean, to introduce myself. To get to know each other. I mean... You know, since we're neighbors. Sorry, I haven't even told you my name. I'm Bellamy. Bellamy Blake._

Finally, she realised she would be able to talk. She dropped her blanket, trying to look less like the bundle of tears she was.

_I'm Clarke_ , she said.  _And I sure would enjoy a drink._

She even managed to smile. He looked surprised at her response, but smiled back.

_Now if you would just let me, ugh, clean the mess that I am, and I'll be ready in a minute!_

_You're no mess..._ he mumrmured... But she was already gone. All this seemed pretty much unreal, but after all, he really needed a drink too.


End file.
